


Love Comes to Everyone

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is tired of being the last one chosen.  And Jim doesn’t seem to notice him at all.Happy Birthday, LisaDuncansTwin
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love Comes to Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).

Love Come to Everyone  
By PattRose

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/LoveComestoEveryoneLisa_zpspzwxmlvm.png.html)

Megan and Blair were having lunch and Megan noticed that Blair was moving his food around on his plate, but not eating it. She watched him for a while and also noticed he seemed to be down in the dumps for whatever reason. It was time for Auntie Megan to talk to her best friend. 

“Okay, Sandy, it’s time for a talk with Auntie Megan. What’s wrong?”

“I’m really tired of everyone being in love except for me. I’m everyone’s last choice and believe me it’s none too flattering. I always thought I was a good catch, but he doesn’t even notice me.”

“Have you ever thought about talking to Jimbo about it?”

“What are you talking about? I was talking about someone else. Don’t you say a word to Jim about this,” Blair almost pleaded. 

“I swear, you two are drongos. I never saw two men step around their problems like you two do. He’s in love with you too, Sandy. It’s time one of you makes a move.”

“Stop calling me names. And he’s dating some chick from records. He flirts with her something fierce,” Blair explained. 

“Have you met her? Does he talk about her? Or is he trying to make you jealous every time you go down to records together? I think he doesn’t have anyone. You’re both bloody drongos.”

“I’ve already met her. He said he went to lunch with her today. Why would he make that up?”

“Because he’s as dumb as you. He wants you to be jealous. Have you bought any Christmas presents for him since this has all transpired?”

“I told him we shouldn’t exchange this year. Last year was boring. Jim never knows what to get me. I don’t know why I even want to date him,” Blair mumbled. 

“You have two weeks until Christmas. Make a date with him and I bet you you’re going to get the best gifts ever.”

“I’m not going to do anything. If he was interested I would know. And I don’t, so he isn’t. Now, let’s drop it. Promise you won’t say a word to Jim?”

“Oh fine. If you want to be miserable for another year, do it. I don’t care,” Megan took a big swig of her tea and tried not to laugh.

“I wish it was true, Megan. But it’s not. You’ve got an overactive imagination.”

They finished lunch talking about anything and everything, except Jim.

* * *

When they got back to the station, Blair had to go and get a file from Vice for Simon. Jim wasn’t back from lunch when Blair left. As soon as Jim did get back, he asked Megan to go on a call with him. They told Simon where they were going and into the elevator they went. 

“So did you have a good lunch with Amy?”

“I didn’t go with anyone. I knew that Blair had a luncheon date with you so I went alone. Do you have a problem with that?”

As Megan got into the truck with Jim she started to laugh. “Get out of the garage and I’ll tell you why I’m laughing.”

Jim pulled out and glanced at her. “I’m waiting, Megan.”

“Blair thinks you’re dating Amy and are in love with her. It’s too bad too, because he’s really interested in you. You could have had a chance with him.”

Jim stared straight ahead as he drove and asked, “He would be interested in me?”

“I told him today you’re both drongos. He was offended at me calling him a fool but yet didn’t want to make waves with Amy in his way.”

“You’re teasing me aren’t you?” Jim asked, somewhat confused. 

“I’m not teasing you. I’m dead serious. He didn’t want to exchange gifts because he’s tired of getting gifts that aren’t romantic or picked out with love in mind. He actually wants to exchange but feels there is no reason.”

“Love never comes my way, Megan. So that’s why I’m being skeptical. 

“Jim, Jim, Jim. Love comes to everyone. You just have to pay attention.”

“If you made this up, I’m going to have to kill you and hide your body,” Jim tried to tease but was really dead serious.

“Let’s get this call taken care of and go and talk to Sandy.”

“I will and like I said, if you’re having one over me, I’m going to strangle you.”

Megan began to laugh again as they worked the murder site.

* * *

“Hey, Simon. Have you seen Jim or Megan this afternoon? Oh, here is that paperwork you needed. Next time I’m going to call because it takes them forever to do their job. Where is everyone?”

“Sandburg, you were busy so I sent Megan with Jim. Jim should be back soon. They caught a dead body.”

“Geeze, Simon, you make it sound like they were fishing with a rod.”

Simon threw back his head and laughed long and hard. “Speak of the devil, here they come now. Maybe you can help Jim with paperwork and speed the process up.”

“I will. Does he look upset? Was there anything odd about the dead body?” Blair asked. 

“Sandburg, get out of here. I don’t know. Go and ask him,” Simon barked. 

Blair practically flew out the door and smiled when he saw Jim. But then Jim blushed. _Oh fuck! She told him._

“Do you have a lot of paperwork to do, Jim?”

“Yeah, I do. But first, I would like to talk to you in interrogation room one.”

“Not here, Jim. We’ll talk when you get home. Will that work for you?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Blair, I want to talk to you now. Where can we go?”

Blair was so nervous. He knew Jim wouldn’t hurt him, but he also knew that Jim wouldn’t like Blair any more. “How about the break room? We can shut the door, right?”

“Okay, let’s go,” Jim said, as he headed down the hallway to the room. Once inside he shut the door when Blair was all the way in. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Does this feel like a brotherly hug, Blair?”

“No, as a matter of fact, it doesn’t. What’s going on?”

“We’re drongos and I agree with Megan this time. I’ve been upset about not having the nerve to ask you out for six months now. And then come to find out, you want to ask me out too. We’re fools!”

“We’ll discuss the rest of this when we get home, okay?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds good to me. Want some coffee while we’re in here? And by the way I want to kiss you big time.”

“Work is off limits, Jim. Okay?”

“I agree. Now let’s finish up that paperwork so we can go home and talk. Then I’ll take you out and then you’ll move upstairs with me. Sound good?”

Blair smiled so brightly it could light up a room. “Sounds great, Jim. You get the coffee and I’ll start the paperwork.”

“By the way, Chief, I love you.”

“Oh, how exciting. We’re both in love. This is perfect. Megan is right. Love does come to everyone.”

“Doesn’t George Harrison sing a song with that title?” Jim asked. 

“He sure does. George is right. Now come on, get a move on.”

Blair walked out of the break room and saw Megan smiling. He stopped by and said, “You were right. It does come to everyone. Thanks, Megan.”

“You’re welcome, Sandy. Have fun!” 

The end


End file.
